<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stardew: tilted by satendou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969109">stardew: tilted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou'>satendou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Predator/Prey, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, sex under the influence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stardew!au; a mixed bag of twists on life in Pelican Town</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsuro/Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsuro/Akaashi Keiji/Reader/Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. manhunt; iwaizumi & oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it starts off as hiding eggs with a twist, and suddenly you find yourself hunted</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings: predator/prey play, forest sex, spitroasting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’ll be alright overnight?” Oikawa asked skeptically, looking at the baskets full of colored eggs sitting in front of the general store. “What about ants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the whole reason we went with plastic eggs this year,” Kuroo answered, picking up a powder blue on from the pile. Popping it open, he plucked the mini Snickers bar out, only to receive a swat on the hand from Akaashi. “Ow, okay, geez,” he pouted, closing the egg back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of leftover candy you can eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>we get these hidden,” Akaashi scolded, turning to the other adults who had volunteered to hide the eggs for the hunt in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been unanimously decided that, if you had to be the ones to do it, you were going to make it fun for the adults too. Thus, the egg hiding was turned into a game of manhunt, where the runners had to place all their eggs without getting caught by the hunters. If they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>get caught, they then had to take some of the hunter’s eggs on top of their ownl. If they managed to avoid being caught, they got to hide until the game was called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we decide who’s going to be a hunter?” you asked, leaning on Iwa’s arm. There were ten adults in all and ten baskets full to the brim with plastic eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be one,” Kuroo offered, though you didn’t like the tone in which he said it. It was scheming and mischievous, and you already knew Kuroo to be a decent hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rip, Bo,” Atsumu said, and the group burst out into chuckles while Bokuto wilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa’s arm flexed around yours as he laughed before he said, “I’ll be the other one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rip Oikawa.” It was Osamu this time, and laughter filled the quiet darkness once again, punctuated by Oikawa’s whining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone picked up a basket while Iwa and Kuroo set a timer for five minutes on their watches, watching as the rest of you disappeared into the darkness. There was something foreboding about being alone, even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>just in the center of the village. Knowing that Kuroo and Iwa were going to be skulking around-- no doubt trying to scare everyone they came across-- added an element of excitement to the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one else around you, as far as you could see. Without a flashlight, you had to rely on the moon to light your way. A tree appeared to your right, and you paused to tuck an egg in it’s roots, hidden enough that it wouldn’t be seen instantly but easy enough for the kids to find in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constantly looking over your shoulder, you placed eggs here and there, running across Osamu at one point with Atsumu on his heels, snickering as he told you Bo had already been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes later, when your basket was down to half the eggs you had started with, a hand wrapped around your wrist, another one quickly clapping over your mouth to stifle your screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found you,” a voice whispered, and you quickly relaxed as you realized it was Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smacking him on the chest, you hissed, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you scared the shit outta me. What are you doing?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You could feel him laughing against you, stifling his noises in his hand, before he finally managed to say, “I finished hiding my eggs, so I figured I’d come help you. There are no rules saying I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you said, shoving your basket into his hands. “It’s the least you could do for nearly giving me a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem overly upset, trailing behind you and dropping eggs much faster than you had. There was a noise from your right, around the corner of the saloon, and Oikawa grabbed your wrist again, yanking you around the side of Nekomata’s house. It sounded like arguing, and you finally recognized Atsumu’s voice complaining about being caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s laughter cut across him, wickedly amused, before saying something you couldn’t hear. So invested in what was going on over there, you didn’t hear someone coming up behind you until Oikawa took in sharp breath, which was quickly cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, you spun around and caught sight of Iwa with his hand over Oikawa’s mouth, who looked like he was about to faint. Iwa laughed, a low rumble in his chest, before releasing Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, what do we have here?” he drawled, staring pointedly at the basket in Oikawa’s hands. “Looks like you lose, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouting, Oikawa held out his-- your-- basket, but Iwa didn’t drop any of his eggs into his basket, his smirk widening as he held up his empty basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you--?” you asked, looking up at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winking, he dragged you and Oikawa further into the shadows, just in time for Kuroo to skulk by silently. Kuroo paused, looking around as if he’d heard something, only to be distracted by a muffled yell from down by the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had disappeared into the darkness again, Iwa snickered. “Kuroo’s been too busy looking for Bokuto and Akaashi to catch anyone else. But I think you still need to be punished for getting caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes widened, faintly glinting in the moonlight, locking with yours when Iwa’s hands ghosted up under his shirt. “We still have eggs to hide, Hajime--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had never known Oikawa to turn down any chance to do anything in public-- in face, you were fairly certain at this point that he got off on it. Which was why you weren’t surprised when he continued on, a smirk flashing across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--Besides, this was _____</span>
  <em>
    <span>’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>basket. Mine is empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up his basket, one Iwa recognized as the one Oikawa had scurried off with almost an hour ago. Iwa quirked a brow, pausing where he had been trailing kisses up Oikawa’s neck, crooking his finger at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you really just going to let Tooru take your punishment, princess?” Iwa asked, pulling you right up against his chest. You were now pinned between the two of them, chin tilted up by an iron grip to look up into Iwa’s shaded eyes. “I don’t think that’s fair, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking your head, you let your hands curl into the front of his shirt, standing on your tiptoes reflexively when his head dipped down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind you, Oikawa chuckled, hands coming to rest on your hips. “Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>offer to help her, I’ll admit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa hummed thoughtfully, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said, “In that case, maybe I should give you a chance to make up for it. If you can hide all those eggs without getting caught in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes,” Oikawa offered, looking at the number of eggs still in the basket. There were maybe twenty left, and five minutes would be plenty of time to hide them-- if you could avoid Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Iwa’s lips turned up, a clear smirk as he nodded. “If you can get rid of ‘em in five minutes, you won’t be punished. But if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it, well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left it unsaid, but you understood loud and clear. You had no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>he and Oikawa would do, but it would no doubt be embarrassing for you. Still, your thighs clenched at the thought and a mischievous part of you considered botching it just to find out what they had planned-- until you remembered who could find you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo and Atsumu would never let you live it down, and no doubt Bokuto would accidentally spill to the whole village that the three of you had been up to something out in public, and that was a humiliation you would never survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa and Oikawa watched you stumble off, urgency in your steps while you tried to navigate in the dark, before they turned to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Haji,” Oikawa drawled, winding his arms around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa went willingly enough, still wearing a smirk as he avoided Oikawa’s attempted kiss. “Maybe I’ve been spending too much time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snickered, nudging Iwa’s nose with his own until he could capture his lips in a less-than-chaste kiss. “No need to be rude. I know you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had no notion of how much time had passed by the time you placed the last egg, narrowly avoiding a prowling Kuroo by the bridge leading to the library. You had been too afraid to set a timer, of drawing Kuroo right to you and having to face Iwa’s punishment, so you could only hope you had finished in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon returning to Nekomata’s house, your heart dropped to your toes when you realized Iwa and Oikawa were nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where--?” you whispered, only to nearly jump out of your skin when a pair of arms circled your waist. A sharp gasp left you, a scream fizzling out in your throat before you whipped around to look up into Oikawa’s cheeky face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You barely made it, princess. What, didn’t you want to see what Iwa had planned?” he whispered, dragging you around the back of Nekomata’s house. You could hear voices near the front of the general store, talking about another round of manhunt since it was still so early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we take it out into the woods instead?” Kita was asking, looking around at all the dark houses around you. “I don’t want to disturb anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with that,” Kuroo said with a shrug. The only one who declined was Sakusa, who cringed at the idea of traipsing through the woods in the dark. “Alright then, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer you got to the lake, the harder your heart thumped, wondering what Iwa and Oikawa were thinking. No doubt they would toy with you for a while, letting the tension build as you wandered alone in the dark before pouncing. The thought alone made you anxious, squirming against Iwa’s chest while everyone decided who would be the hunters again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be one again,” Iwa offered, cutting a glance in your direction. The smile he gave you was gone in a flash, but you got the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a predator, and you were his prey. No doubt Oikawa would join him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny you say that, because I was gonna say that too,” Kuroo said, and they shared a smirk before Kuroo glanced at Akaashi from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were sadists,” Atsumu drawled, leaning back against the trunk of a pine tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo and Oikawa snickered while Iwa shrugged, giving the blond a half-smile. “If that’s your only objection, I’d suggest you start running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand wrapped around your wrist before you could scurry off, lips pressing against your temple to cover as Iwa whispered, “I’ll see you soon, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely containing a squeak, you ripped your hand from his hold and disappeared into the trees, leaving Kuroo and Iwa alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo turned to him with a smirk then, amusement dripping from every word as he asked, “Should I just...leave her to you, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa hummed in agreement, unable to stop a small laugh from escaping. “That obvious, huh?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I won’t tell you if you won’t, just leave Akaashi for me,” Kuroo said, patting him on the arm. The alarms on their watches went off simultaneously and they shared one last knowing glance before going their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, you had made it all the way down to the abandoned house overlooking a cliff, skirting in front of the creepy looking building towards the bridge. The light from your phone bounced off the shattered glass in the windows, illuminating the decrepit interior and some leftover furniture before you moved on. Your steps were muffled as you moved slowly, heart pounding while you waited for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen. You felt suspiciously like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf-- or wolves-- as you made your way through the trees. Branches cracked underfoot, causing you to wince, and you vaguely wondered where everyone else had run off to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto had no doubt clung to Akaashi, wherever they went, and Atsumu was probably stalking Osamu and Kita, waiting for the perfect opportunity to scare them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, there was a loud shriek that ripped through the darkness, causing you to jump straight into salmonberry bush with a startled yelp before you began giggling. Your hands were shaking, the light wobbling as you fought to extricate yourself, only to freeze when the sound of more branches cracking came from somewhere near you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely breathing, you listened as closely as you could for any voices, straining to hear anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several long seconds, a soft voice reached your ears, causing the hairs to raise on the back of your neck and a thrill to shoot down your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, princess?” Oikawa sang in the dark, playful and amused. He was clearly still too far away, if he hadn’t picked up the light from your phone, and you quickly turned it off before he could see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had no idea if Iwa was with him yet, but you had to get yourself out of the bush quickly and quietly, before you alerted them that you were there. Wincing at the rustling and crackling, you managed to stand up with only a few minor scratches on your arms and legs, stumbling in what you hoped was the direction of the pond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever you were headed, it was the direct opposite of the soft, cajoling voice behind you, but you made a mistake in tripping over the root a tree that was about to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a muffled yelp, you caught yourself on the trunk, but it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we found her, Hajime,” Oikawa said, and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>close and, in a panic, you turned the light back on and took off into the trees, dodging trunks and leaping over logs and rocks. The sound of footsteps came from behind you, heavy thumping that never seemed to get any closer even though you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>they could easily outrun you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could hear them calling out behind you, laughter mixing with their words and spurring you to run faster even as they asked you to stop, to give up, to come willingly. Even though you trusted them, knew it was all a game, your heart still raced, your fight or flight instinct in high gear as you ran by the pond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the last minute, as you tried to decide which direction to go, they almost slammed into you from behind. Someone’s arms wound around you, causing you to let out a startled yelp that would have been a shriek had your throat not closed up on itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” Oikawa whispered in your ear, though you realized it was Iwa’s arms around you when he came to stand in front of you. “Now for our prize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were herded through the entrance to the Secret Woods by Oikawa’s hand around your wrist and Iwa’s on your back, heart still thrumming from a mix of adrenaline and exercise. The moonlight was filtering through the leaves overhead, the grass dappled with silver light around the edge of the pond where they stopped you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun, princess,” Iwa whispered, wasting no time in pulling your shirt up and over your head. Sweat was beaded on your forehead and between your breasts, which were quickly freed from the confines of your bra. “Gave us a good chase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel how hard he was already against your ass, chest heaving from exertion against your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s nimble fingers undid the button on your jeans, forcing them and your panties down your legs without preamble, pulling them off over your shoes. Your head tipped back onto Iwa’s shoulder, a breathy gasp breaking the stillness of the clearing when his fingers plucked your hardened nipples at the same time his cock slipped between your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already this wet for us, huh? Did that turn you on, being chased by us?” Iwaizumi whispered into your ear, fingers tightening on your nipples just shy of painfully. “Such an easy little slut, even if you pretend you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head grazed over your clit for just a moment before Oikawa’s hand fisted in your hair, guiding you to bend over halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t really have time to play, sweetheart,” he said, prodding the head of his cock against your lips. “The others will probably come looking for us soon, so be a good girl and open up for daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa wasn’t going to dispute his words, even knowing Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto were likely in a similar situation as you-- not when you whined so sweetly and wiggled your hips back against his cock like you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips parted, allowing Oikawa to slip his cock into your warm mouth with a pleased moan, forcing himself as far as he could before you started gagging only to pull out and thrust back in, pushing further still down your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your hands, princess,” Iwa demanded, wrapping them in an iron grip at your back, leaving you at their total mercy. Dragging the tip of his cock between your folds, he circled your clit a few times, smearing a mix of your slick and his cum around before nudging into your waiting pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your throat contracted around Oikawa as you tried to moan, tears springing to your eyes as Iwa sank to the hilt slowly, forcing your unprepped walls to stretch around him. Your toes curled in your sneakers, eyelids fluttering when his balls slapped against your throbbing clit. You couldn’t remember them ever being so rough or careless before, but it only made you wetter, tongue lapping at the underside of Oikawa’s cock in an effort to get more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so needy, princess,” Oikawa cooed, voice strained and breathless as he pulled his hips back. Drool was dripping down his balls, no doubt smeared across your chin, but your eyes glowed in the moonlight, begging him not to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind you, Iwa rolled his hips without pulling out, forcing his cock deeper, his head grinding against your cervix and the spot inside you that made your cunt spasm around him. “So good, taking my cock so easily. Our good little bunny, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our sweet girl’s really a little slut, isn’t she?” Oikawa teased, yanking on your hair to force it further back as Iwa’s hand came around your throat. “Bet she’d agree to anything, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made a noise around him, tears spilling down your cheeks while Iwa groaned behind you, slamming his hips into yours at a near brutal pace. His hand tightened around your throat, squeezing just enough that your head spun. “Fuck, I can feel you in her throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, Hajime,” Oikawa moaned, head tipping back as his eyes shut. He was fucking your throat with abandon now, unable to stop the way he pounded into your throat when Iwa’s hand caused you to feel even tighter around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were fluttering around Iwa, your head swimming from a lack of oxygen and blood flow, choking and sputtering around Oikawa’s cock. What little you could think of was reduced to the push and pull of your body on your partner’s cocks, of Iwa’s balls clapping against your clit and Oikawa’s against your chin. Teetering right on the edge of your orgasm, your back arched, silently begging Iwa to go deeper while you lapped at Oikawa’s cock mindlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Oikawa announced, hips stuttering before he forced himself all the way down your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Iwa squeezed even tighter, driving himself right against the swollen bundle of nerves inside you with a snarled demand for you to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did, legs trembling and wailing around Oikawa’s cock still down your throat, milking another spurt of cum from him as Iwa fucked you through your orgasm. Your head fell forward when Oikawa let go of your hair, drool spilling to the grass in strings before Iwa pulled you to stand straight up. Your head fell back to his shoulder, legs barely holding you up as he thrust into you a few more times before sinking his teeth into your shoulder and cumming with a muffled groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was the first to recover while Iwa continued to keep you on your feet, his head hidden in your neck while he caught his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, princess?” Oikawa asked as he cleaned your face as best he could, wiping away the excess drool with his shirt. “We were a little rough…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘m okay,” you rasped before clearing your throat. “That was...amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa chuckled behind you, placing a smattering of kisses over the teeth marks in your skin. “That’s our girl. Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>will have to be determined,” you teased, taking your shirt from Oikawa’s hands before he went looking for the rest of your clothes. “Don’t know if I wanna explain why you’re carrying me out of the woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your shorts and panties were placed in your hands, Iwa steadying you when you bent over to slip them on and tilted to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just tell them you sprained your ankle,” he suggested. He waited for you to stand up again before slipping his own shorts back on and his shirt over his head. As soon as he could see again, you were curling yourself into his chest, nuzzling at the base of his throat with a sigh of contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” you said, and both of them burst out into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes later, with your hair a tangled mess and a limp to your walk, you stumbled out of the woods onto the path beside Kita and Osamu’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were there, along with Atsumu, and all three were looking at you with raised brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen Kuroo or the others, have you?” Kita asked, raking his gaze over all three of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Iwa said, while Oikawa snickered behind his hand and you hid your face behind his arm. “But I don’t think we need to worry about them. I’m sure they’ll turn up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu burst out into raucous laughter while Osamu rolled his eyes and Kita covered his face with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re gonna head home. It was fun, but we need to shower. Sakusa was right, the forest is filthy,” Oikawa said, hiding his smirk behind his hand still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows as you turned, calling at your receding backs, “I doubt </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>a problem for you three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received a wink from Oikawa over his shoulder before the three of you disappeared up the path back to the farm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad I couldn’t convince Sakusa to come. Seems the woods are lucky tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tsumu, you are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. manhunt: redux; kuroo tetsurou, akaashi keiji, & bokuto koutarou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kuroo takes a page from iwaizumi’s book and goes on a hunt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings: mild predator/prey play, forest sex, anal sex: male receiving, sub!akaashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You knew, from the instant you agreed to a game of manhunt in which </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a hunter, that it wasn’t going to end well. From the mischievous smirk to the way his eyes narrowed as they raked over you and Akaashi before meeting Bo’s, you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had something planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I think maybe we should run,” you said conversationally, at the same time Akaashi wrapped his long, slender fingers around your wrist and jerked you forward into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto had already disappeared, after patting Kuroo on the shoulder with a promise to “See you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you and Akaashi were a decent ways into the woods-- and on high alert, listening to the eerie silence that surrounded the two of you-- he flicked the flashlight in his phone on, shining it around at the dense cluster of trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what Kuroo is planning, but we should hide somewhere,” Akaashi said, dragging you forward once again. Branches crackled underfoot, the sounds echoing through the dark like a beacon to your location. Akaashi floundered for a moment, flailing his arms around with a muttered, “Damn spider webs. Why did we agree to this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It seemed fun ‘til he and Bo started acting weird,” you whispered, swiping at his arms to rid him of the sticky silk. He continued to pick at his fingers as you moved forward again, arm linked with his as branches scraped past your skin. “Should we try the clearing where we hold the dance? They might not think to look there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s either that or the Secret Woods, and I don’t fancy being stared at all night by the slimes,” Akaashi agreed, helping you over a fallen log. It took several minutes to find a landmark-- which turned out to be the pond-- and you had to double back to the bridge, which creaked ominously underfoot. “It looks empty but there’s nowhere to hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, the clearing was entirely empty. The grass was consistently mowed to keep it soft and short, a fence delineating the area for the dance from the woods on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe they’ll assume no one is going to come here for that reason?” you asked, though you didn’t feel very confident. Knowing Kuroo, he would come straight here on a hunch--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, what do we have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like you had manifested him, his voice broke through the sound of crickets and leaves rustling, causing you and Akaashi to jump and whirl around. Kuroo was leaning against the cliff face, wearing a smug look with his arms crossed. Bokuto was beside him, glancing over his own shoulder at something you couldn’t see before turning to face you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems Iwa and Oikawa found their little rabbit at the same time,” Kuroo commented, tilting his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could hear what sounded like a chase disappearing up along the pond, your heart racing when you recognized the implications behind his words. A part of you wanted to experience that, to see what it would be like to be chased by Kuroo and Bokuto like prey through the woods, to see what they would do to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>when they caught you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, they were both blocking the only exit-- probably on purpose, judging by the knowing smirks they wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, pup?” Bokuto asked, flashing you a smile. You could already see the change in him as he loped towards you and Akaashi. Your heart raced as you skittered back from him, only causing his grin to widen and morph into a warning. “Running won’t do you any good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo watched silently for a moment, eyes narrowing at the way you and Akaashi stopped short at Bokuto’s playful tone. It was amusing, the difference literal day and night could make in the way you acted and reacted to things like this. At home, in the safety of four walls, you would be laughing as Bokuto pinned you to the wall. Out here though, in the dark, out in the open, you looked more like scared rabbits ready to flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could also see the way it was affecting you, your thighs clenching together while Akaashi shifted on his feet, subtly trying to hide how hard he was already. Unfortunately, neither of you were doing a very good job, and Kuroo smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, love?” Kuroo asked, mimicking Bokuto’s tone just a few seconds prior as he finally stalked up to his side. “You look scared but…” He reached out and yanked Akaashi away from the imagined safety of your hold, pulling his hips flush with his, feeling how hard Akaashi was already. He didn’t need to say anything else to cause Akaashi to look away, barely able to see the pretty blush on his cheeks in the silvery light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto took that opportunity to drag you towards him, one hand tangling in your hair and the other wrapping around your back, forcing you to bow back. “Is he hard already? I wonder if you’re wet too, pup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Ko,” Kuroo said, stopping Bokuto as he started lifting up your shirt. He turned Akaashi to face you, trailing his fingers up his sides, dragging his shirt up just enough to reveal a flash of skin. “Let them do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You found yourself pushed face first into Akaashi’s chest, his arms locking around your back as he chuckled into your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem your plan worked, and now look what we’ve gotten into,” Akaashi whispered, hands pushing up the back of your shirt. You had to unloop your arms from around his neck to let him pull it off, then your trembling fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one. “Should’ve known they’d find us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your laugh was high pitched and breathy, your heart racing as the cool night air kissed your tacky skin. You tried to ignore the fact that anyone could see what you were doing if they came across the bridge, would instantly know what was going on with just a single glance, as you pushed Akaashi’s shirt off his shoulders to reveal his toned chest. You let your fingers trail down his skin, watching the muscles flex in the moonlight, to finger the button of his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo was right, of course, Akaashi was already hard enough that you were sure there was a wet spot inside his boxers, and your mouth watered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Times wasting,” Kuroo said when he realized the two of you had stalled, a touch of impatience in his words. He chuckled when you jumped, flashing him a nervous glance before flicking open the button and pulling down the zipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you thought, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a spot where precum had soaked in, his cock straining against the fabric, just begging to be freed. Without preamble, you pulled him out, stroking your hand lightly over the soft, hot skin, watching precum bead and smear when your hand ran over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Keiji,” Kuroo beckoned, and Akaashi turned to face him reluctantly, eyes dragging from your face. He licked his lips when he realized Kuroo had already pulled his own cock out and was pumping it, smearing pre all over his shaft. “Down on your knees, pretty boy. Get it nice ‘nd wet for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made a noise in the back of your throat, what might have been a whine as Akaashi parted his lips obediently, taking the tip of Kuroo’s cock into his mouth and suckling. His fingers tangled in Akaashi’s hair, but you didn’t have time to watch any longer as Bokuto’s fingers quickly undid the button of your shorts and pulled them down, taking your panties with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna suck a cock too, pup? Get on your knees for me then,” Bokuto said, voice gravelly and commanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sank down onto the soft grass, knee pressed against Akaashi’s, and stared up at Bo with your mouth open. Letting your tongue loll from your mouth, he groaned and wasted no time in filling your mouth with his impressive length. He managed to touch the back of your throat before you gagged, hands coming up to grip his muscular thighs, but he only pulled back an inch before thrusting in again. Already your jaw was aching, lips stretched taut around him and drool spilling down your chin. His fingers were tight in your hair, gathering it up in a knot at the back of your head and using it to hold your head still as he worked your throat open for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, Ko,” Kuroo said conversationally, as if he wasn’t pressing Akaashi’s nose to the base of his cock, “they really made it too easy. It’s almost like they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>this to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was a lot less composed as he fucked your face, a lopsided grin curling his lips while he watched you struggle and choke around his girth. Breathlessly, he chuckled. “I think you might be right, Tetsu. They were just standing out in the open. Is that what happened, pup? You and Keiji wanted us to find you and fuck you in the woods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whine you made might have been one of assent, or it might not, you couldn’t be sure anymore as heat built up between your legs. Your hand was already between your legs, lightly circling your clit to relieve the ache there, stretching your slick hole out with two fingers, hoping that Bo would take mercy on you soon and fill your needy pussy up with his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed at that, breaking off into a moan when Akaashi dragged his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, looking up at him with eyes that were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to fuck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, stand up,” Kuroo said, tugging sharply on Akaashi’s hair. He pulled off his cock with a wet, slick noise, licking his lips clean of the mess of drool even though more remained on his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking his cue from Kuroo, Bokuto pulled free of your mouth with a noise just as lewd, snickering at the flustered, needy look on your face as he forced you to stand. In an instant, you were forced against Akaashi’s flushed chest, cock pinned between the two of you to smear the precum drooling from the tip across your skin. Your nails dug into his chest as you looked up at him, eyes widening when you felt the tip of Bo’s enormous cock prodding at the entrance of your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even begun to prep you, your tiny fingers hardly enough to do the job, and your toes curled in your shoes, anticipating the aching pleasure to come as he filled you. You stood on your tiptoes, resting more weight on Akaashi, arching your back to give Bokuto easier access with a needy whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, gliding the tip of his cock through your glossy folds teasingly, eyeing Kuroo over your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tensed up, shuddering when Kuroo’s cock-- slicked up by Akaashi’s own saliva-- slid over his puckered hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such little sluts, aren’t they, Ko?” Kuroo asked, squeezing Akaashi’s hips tightly and forcing them to roll back. “Ready and willing to let us do anything, anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi made a small, needy noise, hands locking on your waist above Bo’s. His breathing heightened even further, eyes fluttering as his cock rubbed across the soft skin of your stomach. You licked your lips, looping your arms around his neck and pulling him down into a messy kiss, tongues meeting as you smeared the drool already on your chins further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed at that but didn’t answer, instead letting the head of his cock catch in your dripping entrance, his arm locking under your knee and forcing you to put all your weight on one leg and Akaashi’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ripped away from Akaashi’s lips to spill your moans into the quiet night, the sounds seeming to echo as Bokuto forced your slick walls to part around him. Inch by inch he forced himself inside you, breath coming in pants against the back of your neck as he pulled partway out and thrust back in, stuffing himself deeper and deeper inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, mm, Ko, fuck,” you babbled, nails biting into the back of Akaashi’s neck, but he didn’t even notice as Kuroo began to work him open as well, spitting all over his own cock to lube himself up further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head fell to rest against yours, breaths mingling in pants as you were both filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wet, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pup,” Bokuto hissed as his hips finally met your ass. You clenched around him when he ground his hips up, pressing right up against your cervix and the sweet spot on your front wall. He was sure that if he were to reach around and press his palm against your stomach, that he would feel himself bulging there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi could certainly feel it, could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his thick cock twitching against your skin every time Kuroo thrust into him with a wet squelch. He knew he was murmuring something against your lips, rolling his hips in time with Kuroo’s thrusts, dragging his cock through the precum smeared all over your lower belly. He would cum soon, with the way Kuroo was nailing against his prostate with almost cruel accuracy, and Kuroo knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum already, Keiji?” Kuroo asked almost lovingly, nipping the lobe of his ear before trailing kisses down the side of his neck. He latched onto the curve of his shoulder, sucking what he knew would be a vibrant purple mark in the morning into the skin. “You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy, just a little slut deep down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi whined against your lips, his own parting to spill more nonsensical babbles for more. “Yes, please, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>slut, Tetsu,” he whined into the night air, pride down the drain as Kuroo fucked him into a stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caused you to shudder against him before dragging him into another sloppy kiss, muffling whatever else he was going to say as white sparks lit up behind your fluttering eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this one’s gonna come too, hm, sweet pup?” Bokuto hummed, twisting his fingers in your hair and pulling you away from Akaashi, yanking your head back to his shoulder. He didn’t need to hold your hips when Akaashi was doing that for him, and gazed down the front of your body to see that he was right, he could see the way your stomach distended just the slightest bit around the curve of his fat cock. “God, you look so good like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made a garbled noise, rolling your hips up and accidentally grazing your clit along the bottom of Akaashi’s cock, eliciting a hushed noise from him as his cock twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on then,” Kuroo drawled, wrapping his long fingers around Akaashi’s throat and squeezing, pulling his head back to his shoulder as well so he could watch him come undone all over you. He circled his hips, nudging against Akaashi’s sweet spot over and over and </span>
  <em>
    <span>over </span>
  </em>
  <span>again, feeling him squeeze and flutter around him each time. More cum drooled all over his stomach, smearing against yours as his cock jumped. “Come on, do it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s hands tightened on your hips when Kuroo’s wrapped his around his cock and pumped, thumbing the sensitive spot just beneath his head, cumming with a broken, strangled cry. It covered Kuroo’s hand, which didn’t stop moving even when Akaashi writhed from overstimulation, instead pressing his knuckles into your throbbing clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unexpected touch and the heat of Akaashi’s come startled you into your own orgasm, cunt bearing down on Bokuto’s thick cock, which kept thrusting up into you even as you tried to force him out. He pummeled against your cervix, grinding against the swollen, overstimulated bundle of nerves inside you until you cried out for him to stop, back locked into an arch as you tried to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Bokuto praised in a low growl, pumping into you a few more times before spilling his cum right into your womb. “Fuck, you’re so good for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let you go then, watching you slump back down against Akaashi’s chest, who was still being held up by Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Kuroo hilted inside Akaashi, flooding him with hot cum and forcing another shudder to wrack through his oversensitive body. When he let Akaashi go, he fell forward, the two of you bracing each other up while you tried to catch your breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two alright?” Kuroo asked, tone vastly different from the one just moments prior. Running his hands up Akaashi’s back, he pulled out of him, unable to hold back the smirk when he whined at the loss. “Talk to us, loves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took you a moment to register his words, during which Bokuto pressed a smattering of kisses along your shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘m okay,” you managed at last, wincing at the stiffness in your hip where Bo had been holding it up. “Ji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he rasped, breathless and tired. “Just need a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to hold the two of you, mixing praises with concerns until you finally stood up under your own power, cupping Akaashi’s cheeks in your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a lopsided grin, wiping at the tacky drool still on your chin. “We’re never listening to your plan again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all burst out into exhausted laughter, which caused you to sway on the spot, Bo’s arms coming around you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, was it?” he whined playfully, and Akaashi glared at him over your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think either of us are going to walk without a limp for a week, you animals,” you said, trailing your fingers over the mark on Akaashi’s neck. It was already darkening up, the teeth marks clearly visible in the moonlight. “You two are on chores tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your clothes appeared in your vision, held out like an olive branch in Kuroo’s hands. “Worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Redressing with the help of Kuroo and Bo, the four of you wandered back out of the clearing, skirting the edge of the pond towards Kita’s house. The lights were already on inside but there was no one around, indicating the others had either returned home or-- in Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s case-- were still out in the woods somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, you wondered what you would tell them tomorrow, but the exhaustion was telling you to worry about it later, begging you to get home and crawl into bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was not supposed to exist, but after reading manhunt, my friend demanded this so here we are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. song of the sewer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you can find some pretty strange things in a sewer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings: drug usage, sex under the influence, sex in a very strange location</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you actually, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what it goes to…?” you asked Akaashi, looking at the rusty key he had just handed you. You loved Akaashi to pieces, but this seemed a poor way to repay you for filling up the museum for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you expected, the answer was a resounding--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m afraid not. The key is so old though that I figured, if you find what it goes to, you were the perfect person to have it,” Akaashi said, sounding as if it was perfectly logical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Thanks, then,” you said, and hoped that your exasperation wasn’t as obvious as it sounded to you. “I have to get going. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weighing the key in your hand, you pondered all the possible things it could go to. It was too large to be a regular house key-- which would be weird-- and there was nothing in the mines that </span>
  <em>
    <span>required </span>
  </em>
  <span>a key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, you glared up at the sky, begging it not to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god if this goes to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckin’</span>
  </em>
  <span> sewer--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marching straight there, you jammed the key forcefully into the lock, shoving through whatever gunk had built up over time, partially hoping it would break off and you wouldn’t be tempted to go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the key turned with a horrendous grinding noise, the lid coming away with an awful, sticky one. The light from your phone did little to dispel the darkness coming up the ladder so, holding your breath and praying, you stepped onto the first rung and began your descent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the darkness made it feel like you were taking hours to get down to the bottom. At some point, you realized that you could make out your fingers on the sticky metal rungs cemented into the wall. The light was sickly green, filtered thin and barely bright enough to really be </span>
  <em>
    <span>called </span>
  </em>
  <span>light, but at least you could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitting the cement floor with a damp slap, you took in your surroundings. You had no idea what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect </span>
  </em>
  <span>from a sewer but, as far as you could tell, it was pretty normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cement walls with strange stains and moss growing on it, thick fog turned green by the strange light, the eerie sounds of water sloshing, a tall shadowy figure slowly stalking towards you, buzzing--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the--” you yelped, hopping backwards away from the bipedal figure obscured by the fog. “Who-- What--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re actually...a person.” The voice that met your ears was surprisingly...normal, if a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing </span>
  </em>
  <span>for someone-- thing?-- lurking in a sewer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You paused, looking warily around you for anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>human. “Well, I’m not sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>means but it doesn’t sound promising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, there’s all sorts of weird stuff down here. Mutant bugs, monsters, whatever,” the voice said, waving a hand around almost happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And which category do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall into then, sewer voice?” you asked sarcastically, resting your hands on your hips. You didn’t feel particularly threatened, but you had been tricked before. All you carried was a small dagger on you, and this particular being stood a good few inches taller than you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good question. You can call me Tendou, though,” he said, and finally appeared properly in your vision. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>skeletal, but he was certainly lanky, and very pale-- which was what happened when one dwelled in a sewer, you supposed. “Who are you and what are you doing down here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my name is _____ and I could ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same question,” you said, taking a few steps forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou seemed content to let you examine him, making a small circle around him as he said, “You’re the farmer! You grow great pumpkins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You peered around his arm to stare up into his face, realizing his eyes were a vibrant red as you asked, “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that’s been stealing my pumpkins every year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou giggled, a high-pitched sound that echoed off the walls before tapering off. “Maybe. Anyway, to answer your </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>question, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. Now, what’re--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” you said, holding a finger up to him. You took a moment to gather your surroundings, taking in the eerie green light and almost stifling fog around you, before you continued. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>here? What in the world for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou peered down at you, leaning in close and widening one eye as if sizing you up before he said, “I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disappeared, giving you the moment you had been waiting for to escape, and yet your curiosity got the better of you. It wasn’t one of your better traits, you admitted, having gotten you into more trouble than you cared to recall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, you followed him through an archway and down a short hallway to a wooden door, through which lay...a surprisingly normal looking living area-- for being in a sewer, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few lamps emitting a normal, warm glow, fans twirling steadily to dispel the humidity, a small cooking area, and a bed. Through another door, you heard the familiar sounds of a generator, and wondered how in the world he’d gotten that thing down here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my humble abode,” Tendou said, spreading his arms wide. You had to admit, it was pretty cozy, though you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>comparing it to the, you know, rest of the sewer. “It’s not much, but it’s home. Now, here’s why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening yet another door, you were hit with the oh so familiar humidity, sweat immediately beading on your brow as you stepped through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” you said, looking around, before it hit you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one leaving-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay. I never would’ve guessed that-- Oh my god, this stuff is grown in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sewer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in multiple rows on small wooden benches were dozens of familiar looking plants, basking under ultraviolet lights hung from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Tendou said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “I grow pot down here. It’s the easiest place to keep it hidden </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s easier to control the humidity.” He pointed at the flaps in the technical roof of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s certainly been nice,” you said, tapping your lip as you looked around. “Were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>paying </span>
  </em>
  <span>for those pumpkins with weed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you wouldn’t mind,” Tendou said with a shrug. “It’s a fair trade, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than,” you agreed, turning to face him. “Never expected to meet my secret weed dealer down here. Kinda neat, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are certainly worse things you could meet down here,” he said, nodding as if meeting a drug dealer living in the sewers completely normal. “Anyway, it’s been a while since I’ve had the pleasure of smoking with anyone. You interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it for a moment, you shrugged. “Sure. You got munchies?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t sure how much time had passed after that, only that you were floating nicely in the clouds and laughing at just about everything. At some point you had kicked off your shoes and flopped down beside Tendou on his bed, talking about how you had come into possession of the key that had allowed you entrance into his domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>where that thing got off to. I’ve been looking for it for ages,” Tendou said, snatching the key you offered. “I mean, I have other ways to get out but it’s inconvenient, you know. Moving product </span>
  <em>
    <span>through </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sewers is such a hassle.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rolling onto your side to face him, you said, “Well, there you go. You can keep it because I don’t need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you don’t wanna come visit me again?” he teased, shuffling a little closer. His eyes were half-lidded and he wore a dopey smile, clearly as stoned as you were and just as giggly. “That hurts my feelings. I thought we were friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bursting out into laughter, you covered your face with your hands, tears immediately welling in your eyes. “S-Sorry, sorry, I just-- I’m-- F-Friends with-- my </span>
  <em>
    <span>w-weed dealer</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- who lives-- who lives in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sewer</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach hurt from trying to talk and laugh at the same time, breath coming in shallow gasps and wheezes, making your head spin. Tendou snorted before breaking down into high pitched giggles, kicking his legs up with his arms wrapped around his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, when you put it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” he said, head tipping back as he continued to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took you far too long to calm down, breathless with tears streaming down both your cheeks, breaking into more short fits before you finally slumped back on the bed again. The mattress shifted beside you, the worn frame creaking as he rifled around the drawer in his nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the flick of a lighter, and then the crackling of dried herb and paper, before another joint was shoved into your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better,” you drawled around a lungful of smoke, relishing in the burn that spread through your chest, “I’d say you were planning to take advantage of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A weed dealer living in the sewer? Taking advantage of someone?” Tendou mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Sounds fake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted, coughing out the smoke and then coughing some more, pounding on your chest. “A-Asshole.””</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou cackled, taking the joint from you between two slender fingers. The smell of burning pot filled the room, pushed around by the spinning fans. It took you a moment to realize that you were essentially hotboxing his place, and snorted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you do all day?” you asked as he passed it back to you. Your chest was still burning but you took a deep hit anyway, resisting the urge to immediately cough it back out. “Smoke weed and lay in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, sometimes I spy on the townspeople. You know the mayor and the general store dude are sleeping together?” he asked, watching your face closely for a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked owlishly, releasing the smoke slowly and relishing in the disappointment on his face as you said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows that, though they like to pretend it’s still a secret. Blissful ignorance or something, I guess. What else ya got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou hummed, an almost lecherous smile crossing his face as he plucked the joint from your fingers. “Well...I also know that you like to go skinny dipping in the secret pond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took you several moments longer than necessary to process his words, staring up at him braced on his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another few seconds you finally said, “If I were less high, that might bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou quirked a brow, resting his cheek in his palm. “But since you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>so high…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew what he was leading towards, and let your eyes skim down over him. For someone who dwelled in a sewer, he was remarkably clean, dressed in what looked like a new t-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>unattractive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you were also not sober, and who knew what sober you would think later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sober you wasn’t here right now, though, so you said, “What did you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming thoughtfully again, he let his hand come down to rest on the strip of skin that was exposed from where your shirt had ridden up, the lit joint dangerously close to the fabric. “Can’t really recall right now. Might need to refresh my memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a giddy sense of excitement as you pulled your shirt up and over your head, watching his eyes rake over your now exposed skin. The sheer idea that you were getting naked, even as you unclipped your bra and threw it over your shoulder, in a sewer with a total stranger made you burst out into laughter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tendou asked, struggling to pull his shirt off with the joint still in his hand. His head was tangled, and you could see where he had turned his head towards you inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re about to fuck in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sewer</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you cackled, ignorant to the way your breasts bounced or the way his eyes took you in greedily when he had extricated himself from his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked as he came to hover over you, shoving your legs apart so he could kneel between them before taking another inhale off the joint. “There’s a first time for everything,” he drawled, beckoning you to sit up. “Besides, imagine the stories you’ll be able to tell your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I ever told my friends about this, they wouldn’t believe me,” you said, bracing yourself up on your hands in such a way that your tits were pushed up and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cupping your chin, Tendou tilted your head up before covering your lips with his, parting them and breathing out. You greedily sucked down the smoke filling your mouth before realizing his tongue had delved past your parted lips and was lapping at your own. He tasted surprisingly sweet, like he’d just eaten chocolate, and you raised a hand mindlessly to rest on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said cheerfully once he pulled back, watching you expel the smoke from your lungs in a burst. “They probably wouldn’t, but I’ll make sure you have something to tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a squeal, you landed on your back, Tendou having grabbed beneath your knees and flipped you backwards. Carefully putting out the half-smoked joint, he returned his hazy attention back to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed as he fought with the button of your shorts, too impatient to really </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the task. He let out a cry of triumph when he finally got it undone, tugging them and your panties down your legs victoriously, only to go through the same problem with his own pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not nice to laugh at people,” he said, though he was giggling as well while he fumbled with the button. “Especially not when you’re lying naked in their bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be a problem,” you said, flicking it open for him before undoing the zipper, “if you would stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>making </span>
  </em>
  <span>me laugh. Woah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had tugged his jeans and boxers down just far enough to free his cock, and your jaw dropped when it slapped against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above you, his brow quirked, confusion written across his face. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glistening with precum were a row of five metal bars on the underside of his lengthy cock, a prince albert pierced through the tip. Precum beaded on the ball before rolling down, and your mouth almost watered at the sight, the urge to lick it up too tempting to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heedless of the awkward position, you leaned forwards and let your tongue glide up to the tip before taking it in, suckling lightly as you toyed with the piercing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hissed, fingers immediately tangling in your hair. He barely resisted the urge to push you down further, but his hips snapped forward of their own volition. You moaned around him, gazing up at him through your lashes with your lips wrapped around part of his cock and he snapped, tugging you roughly off by your hair. “Fuckin’ hell, warn a guy next time. Move up some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing as told, you crawled further up the bed, bracing yourself on your elbows to watch his fingers dance down your thighs before locking beneath your knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect you to be this wet,” he muttered, mostly to himself, but you flushed anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t expect those piercings but here we are,” you responded, thighs tensing when he lifted your legs, pressing your knees towards your chest. “What’re you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head fell back, a startled yelp escaping you when Tendou flattened his tongue up your folds, parting your lips before wrapping his around your clit. Thighs tensing under his hands, you dug your fingers into his sheets when he flicked the nub with his tongue in mockery of a vibrator, making your cunt clench around nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed against you, watching your body convulse and toes curl through hooded eyes, unable to keep from smirking. You were already dripping down his chin, and he moved down to lap at your clenching hole before slipping his tongue in as far as it would go to feel you clench around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t stop,” you begged, finally regaining the ability to lift your head. You locked eyes with him between your legs, sleepy red unfocused and filled with lust as he wiggled his tongue inside you. His nose was pressed against your clit, normally not enough to make you come but with your thoughts clouded, it made you squirm. Bucking your hips up, you cried out for him, wanting more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand disappeared off your thigh and you quickly hooked your arm under it, pulling it even further back and spreading yourself wider for him. One slender finger slipped in and immediately crooked up, padding at the front of your wall in search of something while his lips returned to suck at your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he found it by the way your hips wiggled and jerked up, back locking and feet pointing towards the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you wailed, walls clamping down just as a second finger joined the first, coming so hard you saw white. Your nails bit into your skin, your moans bouncing off the walls for several seconds before you finally came down, legs quivering as you set your feet back down on the bed. Panting, you looped your arms around Tendou’s shoulders when he came to hover over you, trying to get your eyes to focus on his blurry face. “That was-- holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You good for one more?” he asked, laughing at the way your face lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking your legs around his slim hips, you laughed breathlessly. “Alright, but another one might make me pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can work with that,” he said, lining the head of his cock up with your still twitching hole. The first thrust was slow and easy, savoring the way you clenched around him every time another piercing slipped inside you, letting you feel each one scrape against your sensitive walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he finally hilted inside you, the ball at the tip of his cock nestled perfectly against your tender cervix, slick dripping down his balls onto his bedsheets. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been balls deep in anyone as responsive as you, so needy as you clung to him, begging for more even though you had just come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient much?” he teased breathlessly, pulling back and slamming forward again before you could answer. It knocked a whiny squeal from your parted lips instead, and he grinned before his eyes alighted on the joint sitting on the nightstand. “Mind if I light up again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, he plucked it from its place in the ashtray before coming up with yet another wonderful idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up you get,” he said, wrapping long fingers around your arms and pulling you up so that you were straddling his hips, cock nudging even deeper inside of you. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a gorgeous view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>shut up?” you asked, trying and failing to sound aggravated as you started rolling your hips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lighter flared to life and the smell of the joint soon met your nose, Tendou taking a long drag off of it before beckoning to you. You went willingly enough, pressing your lips against his and allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth, breathing the smoke down into your lungs before sitting back up. Brushing your hair off your face, you lifted up off his cock and sank back down, breathing out slowly as he watched, almost mesmerized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you really are so pretty,” he sighed, one hand resting on your thigh, kneading the flesh. “Wish you’d found that key </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed at that, the fresh buzz intensifying the feeling of pleasure coursing through you. You leaned back, bracing yourself on his knees and letting your mind blank. Tendou’s hand was warm when it came up to cup one of your bouncing tits, thumb rubbing over your hardened nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna come again for me, baby?” he drawled, sounding nasally around a lungful of smoke. He switched to your other breast, pinching and pulling your nipple up and watching it jiggle when he let go. “You look so good, bouncing on my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke was cool against your skin when he breathed out, causing you to shiver as you circled your hips around. His hand smoothed higher up your thigh, thumb grazing your slippery clit, petting it in lazy circles to feel you spasm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back down at him, you plucked the joint from where it was resting lazily between his fingers, taking a short drag off of it before handing it back to him. Breathing it out slowly, you moaned, grinding down to feel the ball piercing the tip of his cock nudge the sweet spot inside you. “God, your cock feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tendou,” you breathed, letting yourself fall forward against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping your hands around his headboard, you bounced as fast as your muscles would let you, thighs burning as your eyes closed to focus on nothing but the slide and stretch of his cock inside you. His free hand cupped your ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh as his head thumped against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetheart,” he moaned, jerking his hips up to meet yours, filling the small room with the wet slap of skin on skin. “Come for me, come for me, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He haphazardly took a hit off the joint before meeting your lips in a sloppy, open mouth kiss, swallowing your moans as you neared your high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you whined, your legs finally giving out. You collapsed against him, the euphoric feeling fading away so fast it made you want to cry before you found your world spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your back hit the bed with a thump, one of your knees pinned against Tendou’s shoulder by the hand with the joint in it, the other spread wide with a hand under your knee. His cock slammed into you, hips pistoning as fast as he could manage, eyes closed and head tipped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chanted his name like a prayer, tangling your fingers in your hair and cupping your tit, plucking your swollen nipple as he drove you right back up to the edge. His thrusts were sloppy, the wet sounds of your pussy sucking him back in mixing with his grunts, piercing nudging against the swollen nerves inside you without really aiming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wiggled beneath him, circling your hips up to meet his and grinding your clit against the curls at his base until the coil snapped, your vision washing in white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath caught in your throat before spilling out in a litany of moans, his thrusts slowing down until he was slowly pounding into your twitching walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snarled, pulling out of you and wrapping his hand around his cock, working it up and down in quick, jerky strokes until he spilled all over your twitching stomach. He flopped down onto the bed beside you, chest heaving with laughter. “God, that was so good. I’ll get you a cloth in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed breathlessly beside him, legs still trembling slightly, your eyes closed. “Take your time. Definitely not goin’ anywhere for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My plan worked then,” he teased, frowning when he tried to take a hit off the joint only to find it had gone out. “Hand me the lighter, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out blindly, you felt around until your fingers landed on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” you drawled, opening your eyes when he nudged you, taking the offered joint, “I wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barked out a laugh, the sound thick around the lungful of smoke he was holding. “Yeah, me either. Maybe I should make a copy of that key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, you said, “I think it’s a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>early </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the relationship for that. Also, we’re doing this at </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>place next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feigned hurt, placing his clean hand over his heart. “I didn’t hear you complaining just a few minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed creaked as he then sat up, and you turned your head to watch him stand. The well defined muscles in his back rippled as he stretched before moving across the room to pull something out of a drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed a cloth onto your stomach before moving around to gather up your clothes, setting them in a pile on the bed beside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that the sewer isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely </span>
  </em>
  <span>place, but I’m not sure how I would explain why I’m crawling in and out of it all the time,” you said, giving him a pointed look as you cleaned up the mess on your stomach. “Though I guess that would be one way to prove I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking the drug dealer that lives down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t want them to think you’re a liar,” Tendou said, not quite joking now, “but it would probably be better if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what was down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just another reason for you to come to my place,” you said cheerfully, and Tendou realized he’d been had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crafty little-- Alright, you win. We’ll fuck at your place next time,” he said, and watched your face turn red with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking your phone, you dressed quickly, realizing it was much later than expected and you had yet to put up and feed the animals, or yourself. “Sorry to rush, but I have chores to finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, standing up to follow you towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not realizing he was behind you, you turned, ready to say goodbye only to slam into his chest. His arms came up around you, smiling lazily at your startled face before leaning down to cover your lips with his. They parted instantly, tongue grazing across his top lip before meeting his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lungs burned with a need for oxygen, but you were hesitant to pull away, clinging to him needily until he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come around tomorrow, maybe? Can see what farm life is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like. You have a hayloft?” he asked, and your eyes narrowed as you nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t it like, tradition to have sex at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smacked him on the arm, head tipping back so you could laugh in exasperation. “Stop thinking with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he said, watching you go with a half-smile. He waited until you had disappeared in the dark before bursting out into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a strange, wonderful day it had turned out to be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am so sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>